


Magnificent

by missbecky



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Asgard, they still tell the story of the final battle of Midgard, and the fall of the great heroes who gave their lives to safeguard its people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent

_"Justified, until we die_  
 _You and I are magnified."_  
\-- U2, Magnificent

 

And so Thor Odinson, the King of Asgard, spoke, saying that he wished these words to be known. Thus was this chronicle written, of the final battle of Midgard and the fall of the great heroes who gave their lives to safeguard its people.

Hear these words now, and know that they are true.

****

It came to pass that Midgard was assailed by the one known variously as Thanos, the Mad Titan, and He Who Courts Death. Thanos wished to subjugate the Earth, but first he must have his vengeance for failing to claim his prize when first he tried to bend Midgard to his ways.

A great portal was opened in the sky, and the minions of Thanos poured forth and into Midgard. There they were met in battle by the shield-brothers of Thor Odinson. Now at that time Thor was in Asgard, and his many deeds and feats of bravery are the subject of myriad other songs and chronicles, and shall not be recounted here. It fell to the courageous Avengers of Earth to save their realm.

The portal must needs be closed, and there was only one who might do it. "I will take this burden into myself," spoke the Man With Two Lives. "For only I can survive it."

And though the others might protest, at last they all agreed on the wisdom of this action, for they knew him to be right.

And so the Man With Two Lives gave himself over to the beast, and threw himself at the portal. And all who were assembled did see him go through. Thus it was that when the device he carried sealed the portal, he remained on the other side.

And they did not see him again, and the realm mourned for him.

But Thor Odinson's shield-brothers did not accept this. Among them was a Man of Iron, who was possessed of a great wealth of intellect in addition to his other riches. For many long days he toiled to find a means of opening a new rift in the sky, that they might find their lost companion and bring him home. But at last he was forced to admit defeat, and his despair was full of bitterness and anger. Then did they weep, the mighty Avengers, for they were weakened by the loss of one, and grief lay heavy in their hearts.

Yet into their grief came battle. Thanos the Mad Titan would not be thwarted. He returned to Midgard and great was his fury. He caused a great many portals to be opened in the skies, and entire nations crumbled to dust beneath his wrath. He raised a towering Citadel to his honor in the east, and there he named himself the King of the Earth.

Now the Avengers knew they could not let this challenge go unheeded. With the aid of the Shield of Earth, they devised a plan that would allow them to enter the tyrant's stronghold in secret and bring down his rule.

The Archer and the Lady of Death came forward, their hands clasped, speaking together. "We shall do this," they said. "For such deeds were we made."

And the Captain and the Man of Iron argued, and said nay, they would go as one. But the Archer and the Lady of Death would not be dissuaded from their course, and at the last, with great reluctance, the Captain let them go.

So they went forth, the Archer and the Lady of Death, deep into the heart of the enemy's territory. At various occasions they sent word of what they encountered, and the tale of their many deeds and courage has been made into a song of its own, which we still sing gladly today.

And it happened that Thor Odinson heard then of the horrors that beset Midgard, and he removed himself from Asgard and returned to the Earth, crying, "Why did you not call for me?"

To which the Captain said, "We did."

At this time, there came a brilliant light in the east, and fearsome fire and smoke. And the Avengers looked upon it and feared the worst for their companions. And so Thor Odinson raised Mjolnir in his hand and took himself to the dread Citadel, and there he found nothing but a smoking ruin. And deep in its heart, the Archer and the Lady of Death lay side by side, and they were at peace.

Thor bowed his head and he wept for them, and for the Earth, and that he could not protect it. He brought the Archer and the Lady of Death home to their companions, and he mourned them with the Captain and the Man of Iron. And there were many tears then, and the Captain said, "They are together. It is how they would have wanted it."

And though this was true, still it did not ease the pain of their loss. And Thor Odinson said, "I must go. There is but one who can help us now."

He was gone for many a moon, and in his absence Midgard fought valiantly against the forces of Thanos. And their many deeds are recounted in other songs and chronicles, which shall not be related here. Know only that at the last, after much hardship and toil, they were successful, and the Mad Titan was expelled from the Earth and all his evil works were undone.

Yet still Midgard feared, for Thanos might return at any time, and the people looked to the skies with great dread, wondering when a new portal might open above them and rain down death and destruction upon them.

Now Thor Odinson returned to Midgard, but he did not come alone, for in his wisdom, he had foreseen this fear. With him was his brother the Fallen Prince. "See," he said. "I have brought the one who can help us."

And the Captain was displeased, and the Man of Iron said, "I do not think so."

But Thor assured them that only his brother could save them. "For I do not know the magics required and he does."

And the Captain spoke: "What promise do we have that he will abide by our safety, and not turn on us?"

And spoke Loki Laufeyson, the Fallen Prince of Asgard: "I do not care for Midgard, but I have made an oath to my brother. And I am a man of my word."

Thus Loki bent his will to the magics that would save the Earth, but though he strove mightily for a great time, still he could not accomplish the task which had been laid upon him. For the spell was dark and powerful, and although there were many sources of power in Midgard, he lacked that which he needed.

The Captain said, "What do you require? Only ask, and we shall bring it to you."

And Loki said, "I require blood."

And the Captain said, "Then you shall have mine."

And the Man of Iron was wroth, and said, "No, I cannot allow this. I have lost too much already, and I shall not lose you as well."

To which the Captain replied, "It must be me. You know this."

The Man of Iron still denied this, saying, "When this is over, the world will need someone to lead them. You are the only one who can do that."

The Captain shook his head and said, "I do not wish to lead the world."

"But you wish to leave it?" questioned the Man of Iron.

And so they spoke hotly, words of anger and pain, and Thor Odinson was greatly troubled, but Loki Laufeyson looked upon them and he began to smile.

"Why do you laugh?" demanded the Man of Iron. "I fail to see what is so funny."

"If you cannot show the proper respect," said the Captain, "you should leave."

And Loki smiled and said, "There are many sources of power for magic in this world. Blood is powerful in its own right, but none are greater than the deep forces that move us within our hearts."

And the Captain and the Man of Iron understood, and they looked at each other, and they smiled.

"Take us then," spoke the Captain. "For we go willingly."

"Together," said the Man of Iron.

And Thor Odinson was greatly distressed, and in vain did he attempt to turn his last shield-brothers from their path. But they would not be turned, and at the last he embraced them and promised that all the realms would know of their courage and their sacrifice.

And so the Fallen Prince Loki accepted that sacrifice. Twice did the knife flash, and twice did the blood fall. The spell was cast. The great shield was raised in place. And Midgard was protected.

Thor Odinson dropped to his knees, and he gathered up the fallen bodies of his friends, and he wept, saying, "I have never known braver men. They must be remembered."

But Loki Laufeyson said only, "Brother, we must leave."

Thor carried the Captain and the Man of Iron back to the Shield of Earth, and he stood silently as they were laid in the ground, side by side. When it was done, he said, "I must leave. And I cannot return. The aegis that now protects Midgard prevents it. None shall pass its borders now. This realm is forever inviolate and safe."

And so Thor Odinson left Midgard for the final time, bringing with him his brother the Fallen Prince and his Queen, the Lady Jane and her retainers, and any from the Shield of Earth who wished to come with him, which were few in number but included the Son of Coul.

And Thor's return to Asgard was an occasion of great joy and turmoil alike. For his coronation occurred shortly thereafter, and the histories have already been written which chronicle his efforts at bringing peace to the realm. Much too has been written regarding the royal command that Loki Laufeyson be accorded the highest of honors and glories for his role in saving Midgard, and the civil strife that ravaged Asgard as a result.

But at the last, peace prevailed. And Thor, King of Asgard, came to the chroniclers and said, "I wish these words to be known. You must write of the final battle of Midgard and the fall of the great heroes who gave their lives to safeguard its people. This is my command to you."

And thus it was done.

 


End file.
